Hell No!
by gawilliams
Summary: Prequel to Made For Each Other. Bones shocks Booth into action when he finds out she's planning on going on a year long archaeological dig.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the last of the prequel chapters to _**Made For Each Other**_, the Castle/Booth crossover story that I wrote a short time back. In the previous prequel chapter we saw how Booth and Bones wound up getting engaged, but this one takes us back a bit further and we see how they got together which was hinted at in _**Made For Each Other**_. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Special Agent Seeley Booth was in his office going over the latest case notes that Bones had sent over the day before. He'd meant to get to them then, but he'd been called out into the field on another investigation as backup on a raid and hadn't gotten home until quite late. Now he was finally getting to them. That was when he found it. The poisonous piece of paper that made his blood turn cold and boil all at the same time. **WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!**

_In as much as I will be on an archaeological dig for the next twelve months, I have chosen these two interns for you to choose from to be your partner during that time. Please inform Cam as to your choice and she will inform the person as to their change in status as soon as possible. I will work on training them to work with you as much as possible until I leave in one week._

_1. Mr. Fisher_

_2. Miss Wick_

"Has she lost her fucking mind?" Booth all but shouted. He sat there stunned as he read, and reread, the sheet of paper close to a hundred different times hoping that he had somehow been hallucinating. Nope. No such luck.

What was going on? Things had been sorting themselves out for a time now. He was no longer trying to move on, as if that had ever really been possible. His abortive attempt to do so with Catherine had floundered almost from the start, and especially when he had discovered that Bones had been on a couple of lunch dates with Hacker. He'd ended things with Catherine and Angela had informed him that Bones had NOT slept with Hacker and had only been going through the motions of moving on as he had seemed so happy with Catherine. Angela had also let him know that Bones had regretted her rejection of him almost from the moment it had happened, but her pride, fears, and genuine desire not to hurt him in the long run had caused her to react so negatively after he had stupidly taken Sweets' advice about gambling on Bones. Bones had told Hacker once and for all that she wasn't interested in seeing him anymore when Booth had broken up with Catherine. He had to find out what the Hell was going on. Coward that he was, though, he called someone other than Bones.

"_Hey Studly!_" Angela's always happy voice came through on his cell phone.

"I'm not in the mood for pleasantries, Angela," he cut her off instantly. "You know what I'm calling about and I want to know what is going on?"

Angela didn't even pretend to not know what he was talking about. "_A few weeks ago Bren was invited on a year long dig in the Polynesian Islands where some statuary was found suggesting a group of small villages_," she explained. "_We told her she should tell you, Booth_."

"Well she didn't," Booth spat out somewhat rudely, but he didn't care. He was too pissed to think in polite terms at that moment. "She slipped in a quick note in the case notes she dropped off yesterday and says I can pick from Fisher and Daisy for my new partner for a year. Fisher or Daisy??? No way in **HELL**!"

"_She wants to get some perspective, Booth,_" Angela told him.

"About what? Things are finally getting back to normal!!!" he said loudly.

"_She's scared, Booth_," Angela told him, and continued before he had a chance to object. "_For once she saw you try and have a life that didn't include her outside of work and it scared her. She knows she was wrong in rejecting you, but her pride and fears prevented her from talking to you, especially after you began dating Catherine_."

"And she thinks leaving for a year will make this better?" Booth exclaimed, trying hard not to be cruel towards Bones' feelings and ways of doing things, but this was way over the top even for Bones.

Angela had had enough of this whole mess. It was time to wake up Booth once and for all. "_Then grow some balls you imbecile and tell her you want her_!" she said loudly over the phone. "_And no shit about you_ **think**_that you two should give it a chance, or stuttering and fumbling for what to say! _**TELL HER!**_ Don't let her even consider the possibility that your scared out of your socks. Tell her and let her know for damn sure that you want her, and only her. Period. No wiggle room. No line bullshit. No I love you in an atta girl sorta way nonsense. She may have some real issues about love and people leaving, but you've brought a lot of this on yourself over the years because the one person in this whole world she trusts to be straight up with her is a wishy washy pansy when it comes to how he feels!_"

Booth ordinarily would dismiss the tirade, but something finally snapped. "You know what?" he asked in a very smooth, low tone. "I think you're right, Ange. It's high time Bones hears it straight. I have a little errand to run," he said as he hung up the phone. He looked out into the bullpen. "Charlie!" he bellowed.

"Yeah, Booth?" his junior agent said from the door.

"I'll be out the rest of the afternoon," Booth said as he grabbed his jacket and moved to leave the office.

"But Hacker's on his way down for an update," Charlie protested.

"Then he can sit on his ass and see me tomorrow," Booth growled. "I have bigger fish to fry!"

Charlie just watched as his Boss made tracks over to the elevators. Charlie knew that look well, and he almost felt sorry for whoever would be on the receiving end of that raging bull. He shook his head and went back to his desk to wait for Hacker. He'd rather get his ass chewed by Hacker than Booth any day.

Booth knew that Bones was at home that day, so he had the siren on and was blazing a trail to her apartment. All the while unwelcome images kept pouring into his overactive imagination. Bones on a beach in the Polynesians. Bones in an ultra micro bikini on said beach. A big Luau going on in the background. Big, muscular guys juggling tiki torches. Bones having urges that hadn't been satisfied in almost two years since she'd been dumped by the two boyfriends. Bones going under a Limbo Pole with one of the said muscular torch jugglers. Bones in bed with said muscular guy. Bones married to said muscular guy because of some bullshit unknown marriage ceremony like what happened to Angela.

"Hell No!!!" Booth said very loudly as he slammed down his foot on the accelerator, the siren still blaring. No was was _**his**_ Bones going to deal with urges and wind up married to some island muscle bound hard body boy toy! Looking down he saw that he was roaring right along at 110 mph. He didn't care at that point.

Booth screeched to a halt in front of Bones building and rushed inside, bounding up the stairs without bothering to wait for the elevator. By this time he was not thinking straight, and the inner Neanderthal, which enhanced his Alpha Male persona, was now in charge. He didn't even bother to knock when he came to Bones' door. He lifted his right leg and planted his big foot squarely against the door, kicking it open with an extremely loud noise and slam against the side wall when it flung open.

"_**BONES!!!**_" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Bones calmly looked up from the couch where she was sitting and working on her new novel. She inwardly smiled. She would never admit it, but she'd set this all up so that Booth would finally tell her the truth and she could also make amends for what she'd done a couple of months before when she rejected him. The primal, predatory look in Booth's eyes was extremely arousing. She decided to play her part, and if all went well, Booth would never realize he'd been played. She shot up out of her couch and went right to him, a finger jabbing his chest.

"How dare you come in here, breaking down my door like some crazed psychopath!" she said loudly, a look of anger in her eyes.

"Me? What about you?!" Booth shouted. "I find a damn piece of paper in that stuff you sent over yesterday announcing you're going to be leaving for a year and I get to work with either Fisher or Daisy??? Hell no, Bones!"

"You don't have any say!" she shot back, loving this more than she should, but she couldn't help it. For the first time in her life she was seriously turned on by the Alpha Male posturing and dominance.

"Oh yes I do!" he told her bluntly. "I'm your partner and your friend! You don't just use some cowardly note to tell me you're leaving for a year!"

"Tough, Booth!" she shouted back. "I already did!"

Booth's cell phone chimed and he grabbed it and flipped it open without seeing who it was.

"Booth!" he said angrily.

"_Where the Hell are you_?" came the angry voice of Hacker. "_I need an update so I can go to my meeting with Cullen_!"

"You're on your own, Hacker," Booth growled. "If you weren't too busy trying to lay any woman in sight and tried to actually do your job like a real Agent you wouldn't be facing Cullen with your head up your ass! Now get off the damn line! I have more important things to take care of than saving your pathetic ass!" he said as he snapped the phone shut.

"Booth!" Bones said, shocked and scared that he may just lose his job over what he'd just said to Andrew. Not that she even liked Hacker, really, but he was Booth's supervisor. She definitely didn't want Booth losing his job. She may want a new level to their relationship, but she also wanted him in place to be her partner.

"Hacker's a kiss ass pansy, Bones, and Cullen is going to see that once and for all," Booth told her. "Maybe then the world at the Hoover Building will get back to normal."

"But you could get fired!" she protested.

"So what?" Booth asked. "You're trying to high tail it out of here for a year and leave me stuck with either Fisher or Daisy! That sure doesn't sound like you care a whole Hell of a lot about what happens to me right now."

Finally! Bones almost sighed in relief. This was her chance to turn it around full circle and make him realize the hurt she'd been feeling for two years now. And it was now time to accomplish something positive. She laughed.

"You're laughing?" Booth asked incredulously.

Bones nodded her head rapidly. "Remember when I barged in on your bath two years ago?" she asked him.

"Yeah?" he spluttered, utterly confused, his Neanderthal image faltering.

"Remember when I implied that you didn't care about me?" she asked him, pushing it further.

"Oh yeah," he replied, beginning to catch on. He'd just implied the same thing.

"Now you know how I felt," she informed him.

"So you're leaving for a year because of something that happened two years ago which wasn't even my fault???" he exclaimed, a few octaves higher.

"No," she told him, "but now that you know how I felt, and still do to a degree, can you give me a good reason to stay? You have to admit our partnership, while better the last couple of weeks, has been floundering." She silently implored him to finally tell her the truth. How he really feels. Not that he _**thinks**_ he feels a certain way, but that he _**knows**_ he feels a certain way.

"I can give you the best damn reason of all," Booth said with a Hell of a lot more confidence in his voice than he really felt. This was still Bones, after all, and she'd shot him down a couple of months before. "I love you. Not think. I know I love you. And I know damn well that you love me. I can see it in your eyes every time we have a serious conversation about life. I can see it when you see me with my son. I can see it when we have dinner together at either of our places. I saw it when we had Christmas dinner with everyone. I know I scared you a couple of months ago, and wasn't real confident, but I am now. Don't go. You're what makes me happy Bones, and I'm pretty sure that I'm what makes you happy. But know this. You leave for a year, when you get back I won't be here waiting. It's too much to ask, and I won't put myself through that Hell of not having you around for a year and then try and pick up where we left off. So there it is, Bones. It's your choice, but now you know the truth about how I feel. What's it going to be?"

Bones smiled widely. She moved over to her coffee table and picked up an envelope. She handed it to him. "Open it," she told him.

Booth opened the envelope, which was a large manilla one, and pulled out what appeared to be two airline tickets. "Huh?"

She smiled wider. "Look inside," she prodded.

He opened the two tickets and saw that one had her name on it, and the other had his. They were first class tickets to the Polynesian Islands. They were for three weeks. "What?" he looked up at her.

"What better way to start a new relationship?" she asked him, an impish smile on her face. "Three weeks in Polynesia? The beach? Fruity drinks with umbrellas? Living in a secluded beach bungalow? Maybe even take in a Limbo contest?"

His eyes popped open at that last one, then he saw the teasing glint in her eyes, letting him know that that one wasn't serious. He'd been too wrapped up in the images of the other things, obviously, so she had given him a jolt.

"Sounds great, Bones," he said, still kind of in a daze. Then he asked something that he'd almost forgotten about in all the euphoria of the last couple of moments. "What about the dig?" he asked.

"I'll cancel," she told him, not letting him know that she had already done so before he'd even arrived. It helped having Angela as a friend who would reveal little secrets, like the existence of a seriously pissed off FBI Agent on his way to claim what was his. Now she'd claimed what was hers at the same time.

"You can do that?" he asked. Not that he was complaining, but he'd have imagined it would be a lot more difficult than simply canceling.

"Of course I can," she told him. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. She let it linger, effectively telling him this was real, and that she was serious. No more games. No more miscues that lead to a lot of the problems of the last few years. Just reality and honesty. She felt something poking her in the abdomen and smiled. "The bedroom is back that way, Booth," she told him, a smoky look in her eyes.

Booth's Neanderthal persona came back at the look she was giving him. With a growl, he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder while making his way to the bedroom.

"Booth!" she shouted, though she was loving every second of it. Then she felt him slap her on the ass to try and let her know who was in charge. She smiled, thinking of how shocked he was going to be when they got to round two. Her plan had worked perfectly. Booth was hers, and she was his. No more fears, and no more lies. For either of them.

A few hours later Bones lay in Booth's arms, fully sated. She was stroking his chest when she remembered something. She smiled. "Booth?" she said in a sexy purr.

"Yeah?" Booth asked, still out of breath and in shock at the rather vigorous workout he'd just had with the very definition of insatiable.

"You're buying a new door to replace the one you kicked in," she told him.

"Anything you want, Bones," he told her. "It was worth it."

_A/N: I could have added a hot sex scene, but decided to keep this whole set of stories that are under one arc to the T rating. In the end the arc will be, in order, _**Hell No!!!**_, _**Blissful Frustration**_, and _**Made For each Other**_. There will be one more story that takes place after _**Made For Each Other**_ where we see how Castle and Beckett wind up a few weeks after they got together. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_A friend of mine asked me to write a short epilogue to this story in order to let everyone know what happened to Hacker after he had to face Cullen without the updates that he was so insistent on getting from Booth. This is what I came up with. For any who might like the Hacker character, I apologize in advance. I hope you all enjoy this short humorous conclusion. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth walked into the bullpen just outside his office at the Hoover Building. He hadn't been here in nearly four weeks. He last three of those weeks had been spent on a secluded beach in the Polynesian Islands living in a bungalow with Bones. The first week had been spent in a nearly nonstop sexfest with Bones at her apartment after calling Cullen and taking a months personal time as he had nearly a year accrued. Cullen had been more than agreeable and then the fun had began. OH MY GOD! Bones was incredible! He was no prude, despite the image he projected at times when around Bones, yet she had shown him some things he'd never even heard of!

"Hey, Booth!" Charlie said with smile as he rose to welcome his Supervising Agent back after a month long absence.

"What's up, Charlie?" Booth asked, desperately trying not to strut like a proud rooster.

"What happened, Man? One minute you're storming out of here and the next minute Cullen's telling us that you're on a months personal leave," Charlie said, noticing the deep tan and the spring to Booth's step. If that man hadn't gotten laid six ways from Sunday, then Charlie didn't deserve to be an FBI Agent.

"Bones and me spent three weeks on a beach in the Polynesian Islands," Booth shrugged, acting nonchalant.

Charlie's eyes popped out, or nearly so. "You and the Doc?" he asked, a grin coming into play.

"Yep!" Booth said, not even trying to hide the wide "I'm da Man!" grin. "Private beach, private bungalow, and nothing but sun, fun, and leisurely living!"

"Did you hear the news about Hacker?" Charlie asked.

"Now why'd you have to bring up that waste of skin?" Booth asked derisively. Four weeks he hadn't thought of that pansy, and now his first day back and Charlie brings him up almost first thing.

"He's outta here!" Charlie crowed.

"What?" Booth said, trying not to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

"Cullen sent him packing to Gnome, Alaska," Charlie said with a wicked grin.

"Gnome?" Booth asked. "We only have three Agents in Gnome."

"And guess who's now number _**three**_ on the totem pole up there?" Charlie grinned wider.

"What brought that on?" Booth asked. He'd been expecting to get his ass chewed for his harsh words to Hacker a month before, but this was like a gift from God himself!

"When Hacker had to go to Cullen ill prepared that day, Cullen got seriously pissed and did some digging into Hacker's work," Charlie explained. "He found that Hacker had been foisting most of his work on his underlings, and spent a lot of time trying to get laid by any good looking gal to come along by bragging about what a big fish in a little pond he is. That was enough for Cullen, but when he found out that he had also tried to do the same with the Doc, that was it for Hacker's sorry ass. He was on reassignment with a serious demotion the next day."

This day just couldn't get any better in Booth's opinion. He told Charlie that he'd talk with him later, but that he had to go to his office and get caught up. Walking into the office he was surprised to see that Cullen was in there waiting for him.

"Sir," Booth said formally, though stopping just short of his former military life and standing to attention.

"Well, I see that the month was good to you, Booth," Sam Cullen said with a half grin, half smirk.

"Very good, Sir," Booth said, not even trying to hide it. What would be the point? Cullen was as sharp as they came, and a damn good Agent in his day.

"Hacker's been transferred to a more suitable assignment," Cullen got right to the point.

"That's what Charlie said," Booth replied, though he kept any hint of satisfaction out of his voice. It wouldn't look good to be seen gloating. Even if it was over such a pathetic waste like Hacker.

"You're his replacement," Cullen told Booth.

Booth's bubble burst. "Huh?" he said inarticulately.

"You've earned a promotion, and this will not be a standard promotion," Cullen explained. He'd spent the last month working on this as he was not about to mess up such a spectacular partnership as was found with Booth and Dr. Brennan. The Director had signed off on it just the day before.

"Bones is going to kill me," Booth groaned.

"For being promoted?" Cullen asked, though he knew exactly what was being hinted at. He wasn't stupid, and he knew from a variety of sources that Booth and his partner had finally gotten their heads out of their asses and got together. One of the things he'd been seriously pissed at Hacker about was the mans attempts to add Dr. Brennan as a notch on his bed post. That would have led to either Hacker being shot and killed by Booth, or Booth eliminating his partnership with the good Doctor. Neither option was acceptable.

"She made me promise that our new _**understanding**_ wouldn't screw up our partnership," Booth told his boss.

"And this promotion won't end your partnership," Cullen told him.

"Huh? It's a hell of a lot more work and it's almost all office work!" Booth protested. What did the man expect? A 24/7 employee with no life?

"Not the way it's been revamped," Cullen explained. "You'll be supervising the two departments that Hacker was, but the day to day will be handled by the section heads. That will leave you free to handle field work with Dr. Brennan and those will be the only cases you will be working on in the field. You shouldn't have to put in any more hours than you already do, though the first few weeks as you learn your new responsibilities will be a bit of a drain."

Booth made a mental note to let Bones know that for a little while the sex marathon would have to be reduced to a small lap around the track each night so he could actually be awake and able to function the next day.

Cullen spent a few more minutes going over some other, minor, changes. "Take today to go and get up to speed in the two sections with the section heads and then come by my office tomorrow morning and we'll go over anything you can think of," Cullen directed. Then he left.

"Quite a promotion, huh?" Charlie said with a smile as he poked his head into Booth's office.

"You knew!" Booth said with an accusatory smile.

"Everybody knows, Booth," Charlie told him.

"Get Wilkerson and Harkens on the horn and tell them to get down here," Booth ordered. "If I'm going to be their supervisor, then they can come to me for a change."

"Yes, **SIR**!" Charlie snapped out with a mock salute and grin.

Booth laughed and then pulled out his cell phone. He punched in one on the speed dial and waited a moment until he heard his favorite voice.

"_Hey, Sexy_," Bones said in a very lust filled sexy purr.

Booth sank down in his chair, a hard on almost instantly coming to life upon hearing that voice. God what that woman could do to him! "Hey, Bones," he said, slightly nervous about what her reaction may be to this new development.

"_I've arranged an extra long lunch, Boothy_," she continued in the sexy purr. "_And I know exactly what I'm hungry for_."

Boothy? He hoped that no one ever heard her call him that or he would never live it down. "Lunch will have to happen some other time, Bones," he told her, wincing a bit at the pinched look she would no doubt have.

"_But Booth, I want you, and I'm not wearing any panties_," she told him.

Booth swallowed hard, squelching the images flying through his head when she said that. "Hacker's been transferred to the wastelands of Alaska and I'm his replacement," he said quickly. Maybe not the wastelands, but close enough. Personally he felt the putz should have to live in some frozen hellhole in an igloo. Let him cuddle up to a polar bear for a thrill.

That did it. Silence on the other end.

"_What about out partnership_?" Bones asked, a deadly serious tone replacing the sexy purr of before.

"Still intact," Booth assured her. "Listen. I'll explain it all when I get to your place for dinner. Say about 7?"

"_Okay, but this explanation better be a damn good one_," Bones told him.

"It will be, Bones," he assured her. "And, if you're still in the mood, I'll even submit to interrogation tonight with you being Wonder Woman with the magic lasso."

Bones laughed over the phone. "_I think this interrogation will be one you'll agree that I do a very good job on_," she told him.

"I'll see you at 7, Bones," Booth hurriedly got off the phone before he embarrassed himself right in his office. He looked at his desk and sighed. This was going to a be a rough few weeks learning this new job if all this paperwork was anything to go by.

_**Gnome, Alaska That Evening**_

Agent Andrew Hacker was sitting in his lonely one bedroom apartment drinking his fifth beer of the night. His whole world had come crashing down in one fell swoop. One moment he'd been an Associate Director of the FBI based at the Hoover Building in Washington, DC, and now he was an ordinary third level Agent based in one of the worst duty stations in the entire FBI. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse he heard a loud thud, thud, thud against his living room wall.

"Crap!" he said out loud. His next door neighbor had obviously brought him some barfly and was getting some serious attention while he himself was sitting alone wallowing in self pity. "Why me?" he said as he looked up at the ceiling.

_A/N: Nothing spectacular, but a bit of fun seeing what became of Hacker, and also the positive change for Booth and Bones. I hope you all enjoyed it. Gregg._


End file.
